


After a Long Day

by sherlollyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyship/pseuds/sherlollyship





	After a Long Day

"Hey, Molly?" 

Molly looked up from her paperwork. Sherlock was lying on the couch and sulking, his foot slung over the back of the sofa. He was twiddling with a piece of paper, ripping it to bits. He had nothing else to do, he was all out of cases. He was in one of those moods where he spent entire days complaining and moaning about how bored he was and occasionally taking it out on the wall or Molly. That was the bad thing about living with Sherlock, he was either energetic and excited or angry and bored. 

Molly sighed and braced herself for another attack, another rant about how tedious life was and how he felt the air had gotten stuffy. He often ended up commenting on her cleaning, even though he so rarely contributed to that himself. It was just a way to air his frustrations, just a product of him finally boiling over. 

"What?"

"Do you have any plans?" He was pouting, his voice almost childish. He sent Molly a longing look.

"I just have to finish these papers and take a shower." She was surprised at his good mood or at least good compared to how it usually was. 

"Do you really have to do that now?" Sherlock whined.

"Yes, they’re supposed to be done by tomorrow." She answered, sighing at the enormous pile of paper that covered the living room table. Sherlock frowned disapprovingly.

The consulting detective spent the next few hours hovering over her, asking every now and then how much she had left. He also occasionally tried cuddling with her, hugging her from behind while she was busy with the contracts and forms. She kept on working, as patient with him as ever. She was starting to get worried, he eventually even resulted to cleaning the flat while waiting for Molly to be done. 

Finally she finished filling out the last form. She let her pen fall to the table, her hands numb from all the writing. Sherlock was immediately back behind her, kissing her neck and hair. 

"Sherlock, I’m not really in the mood." She turned to look at him apologetically. 

He only continued, mumbling into her hair;

"That’s not what I had in mind."

He wrapped his arms around her, and started guiding her towards the couch. She tried half heartedly to wriggle herself out of his grip.

"I have to take a shower, remember?"

He started pouting again, his big grin vanishing. He took a hold of Molly’s hand and started wordlessly dragging her towards the restroom. 

"You’re coming with me?" She asked.

"Yes." He mumbled, still pulling her into the room.

"I’m still not in the mood." She tried again.

"I know, I know."

Sherlock closed the door behind his pathologist and started undressing her and afterwards himself. He pulled her into another tight embrace and they both wobbled into the shower. He turned it on and positioned himself behind her. Sherlock reached for the shampoo bottle and started clumsily massaging it into Molly’s hair. 

Molly let him do what he wanted. He must really be bored, she thought as he lovingly pampered Molly with every product he could find. She relaxed, letting her shoulders finally drop and the stress from the past days evaporate. 

Half the time, she had no idea what Sherlock was doing. Every now and then she had to remind him that toner and shower gel was not something you put in your hair. God, knows what he had already applied to it when she wasn’t looking!

After a good half hour, he nudged her to exit the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He grabbed yet another one (after putting his boxers back on) and started gently drying her hair at the same time as he once again guided her towards the sofa, this time she didn’t protest. 

He seated her unto his lap. He fumbled and played with her hair, almost like a young girl with her doll. Braiding it and arranging it in strange hairdos.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked. She was very much enjoying his attention, but he wasn’t usually the cuddly type.

The consulting detective let his head rest on her shoulder, breathing in the smell of her coconut body wash. 

"Mhmmm." 

Sherlock pulled them down to a lying position still nuzzling her neck. Molly, herself could feel her eyes getting heavier, the warmth making her more drowsy. 

And so at the end of the day, they both fell asleep together on the couch, Molly still wrapped in her towel and both exhausted.


End file.
